Our Story
by ArabellaWarbler
Summary: Kurt is lost, Blaine is there to find him—Kurt and Blaine's story, starting from Never Been Kissed. It's written using all the scenes from the actual episodes, it's just my interpretation.
1. Never Been Kissed

Kurt walked down the corridor, head held high despite his fear of pretty much everyone and everything in that school.

To his left, Tina was admiring his sweater, and he grinned slightly as he felt her eyes looking him up and down. It always felt good to have his fashion sense admired.

He looked across at her as she started to speak, 'I take it we have a lot of sweater trends to look forward to this season.', and he smiled at her.

Out of nowhere, Karofsky pushed him from behind. He fell sideways into the lockers on his right, his hands stopping his face from smacking against the metal.

Karofsky shot him a look of disgust as he strolled off.

Tina glared at him and turned back to Kurt. 'Are you alright?' She asked softly.

Kurt sighed, heart racing. 'Yeah.', he looked at the disappearing figure in the crowds, 'Fine.'

As the bell rang out, he felt a torrent of emotions all at once, but all he could do was sigh.

* * *

><p>Tina led the way into the choir room as Kurt just wandered along behind her, hands tightly gripping onto the strap of his bag. His eyes were fixed on the floor as the last few moments repeated themselves over and over in his head.<p>

Mr Schuester was busy welcoming back Puck as he mindlessly made his way to a seat, and he settled himself down next to Mercedes, who smiled at him. Kurt lifted the corners of his mouth ever so slightly and looked at the floor once again.

As the pointless talk around him continued, he tried to block out Karofsky. He couldn't—no, _he wouldn't_ let him get to him.

Behind him Quinn started talking and he woke up a little.

Mr Schuester held up a handful of paper and Kurt tried to pay attention.

'I have, in my hand, our competition for Sectionals next month.' He declared, putting on his reading glasses and announcing the list.

'First, the accapella choir from the all-boys private school in Westerville, the Dalton Academy Warblers.'

There were a few whoops and a bit of clapping from the rest of the group and Kurt shuffled a little in his seat.

Santana laughed. 'Oh, okay, hold up. Like a million _awesome_ gay jokes just popped into my head.' She tilted her head towards Kurt ever so slightly and he glared at her.

'And the other team to beat—The Hipsters. A first year club from the Warren Township Continuing Education Program. Now, they are a Glee club composed entirely of elderly people getting their high school GED's.'

There was a bit of uproar after that—Rachel wondered if it was legal, and next to Kurt, Mercedes asked how they were meant to beat a bunch of adorable pensioners.

Kurt didn't care, he just wanted to go home.

He'd completely zoned out by now, thoughts about what this weeks assignment would be muddled with Karofsky's menacing scowl. He shivered a little.

'...I want to make this week our second annual Boys Vs. Girls tournament.' Kurt just caught the end of Mr Schue's announcement, and he shrugged. To everyone else it was a challenge, to him it was just another way to be pushed into something he didn't want to do.

As everyone moved around the room and got themselves into their appropriate groups, he decided to test Mr Schue again this year and try to join the girls team.

Rachel was already starting to boss around the girls as he stood behind her. _I wonder how long it'll last this time_, he thought to himself.

'Kurt, gonna say it again—Boys team.' Mr Schuester's voice called back to him, and he turned around, arms crossed. He stared at the back of his teacher's head, wanting nothing more than to scream the unfairness of the situation at him.

Reluctantly, he approached the boys and sat down on a chair next to Mike, arms still crossed. He looked around at the others, who were already planning some sort of rock-band tribute.

_Just go with it Kurt. Things aren't going to change._

* * *

><p>Kurt walked down the corridor, as always, with his head held high, trying desperately to avoid anything that would cause a disturbance. He didn't even see Karofsky coming.<p>

He thundered down the corridor, then reached out a bulky arm and shoved Kurt's tiny figure into the lockers. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the familiar pain down his left side, as the metal of the doors bruised his delicate skin.

Something finally broke.

'What is your problem?' He shouted as Karofsky retreated. He held the bag-strap tighter than ever before, using up all his strength to question this boy, this ignorant boy who was making his life a misery.

Karofsky stopped, and turned on his heels.

'You talking _back_ to me?' He advanced on Kurt, who froze with fear, his eyes wide as the shape approached him.

'You want a piece of The Fury?' He threatened, clenching his fists.

'The Fury?' Kurt asked back, voice strong but so close to failing him.

'It's what I named my fist.' Karofsky answered, demonstrating what he meant by holding up said fist and clenching until his knuckles were white.

'Well, with that level of creativity, you could _easily _become Assistant Manager at a rendering plant.' Kurt retorted, praising his genes for giving him such quick wit.

Karofsky looked momentarily puzzled. 'I don't know what that is—but if I find out it's bad, The Fury's gonna find you.' He snarled, then started to walk away, but not before slamming Kurt full-force into the lockers once more.

Kurt felt his shoulders hit the solid metal and his head fell back a little. His heart raced, as it always did, and he realised he was shaking a little.

He put his head back and closed his eyes. _Why me? Why me? Why did I have to be gay? Why does he have to pick on me? Why?_

* * *

><p>Mr Schuester handed Kurt a drink—water in a tiny paper cup—and began to talk. He'd seen Kurt standing against the lockers, and Karofsky hurrying off, and put two and two together.<p>

'Is there anything that I can do?' His voice came out softer than it's usual tone.

Kurt had his hand resting on his face, his index finger on his temple, and he mindlessly chewed the nail on his ring finger. It took him a few seconds to realise Mr Schue had handed him a drink.

Sighing, he took the drink and answered the question.

'No.' He raised the drink to his lips. 'This is my hill to climb alone.'

Mr Schuester watched him closely, face pained in concern.

'Can I be honest?', he began, and Kurt took a sip, raising his eyebrows a little, ready to hear his mentor's opinion. 'I think it's getting to you.'

Kurt's eyes flickered from the floor up to his teacher.

'Usually, this stuff rolls right off your back, but lately you've been belligerent, angry, pushing people away.'

Kurt exhaled loudly.

'Can I be honest with _you_?' He said, and Mr Schue nodded. 'You, like _everyone else_ at this school are too quick to let homophobia slide.'

It felt good to finally voice his thoughts, even though in the back of his mind, he knew that there wasn't much Mr Schuester could do.

'And your lesson plans are boring and repetitive.' He carried on, and Mr Schuester grimaced.

'Boys Vs. Girls. That doesn't challenge any of us.' He said quietly.

'You mean because I didn't let you join the girls like you wanted?'

Mr Schuester's words stung Kurt a little. Of course he wanted to join the girls—the boys wouldn't listen to a word he said and at least with the girls he could be assured that Rachel would keep everyone in line.

He leant forward and put the little paper cup on the desk, then reached down for his bag.

'To answer your question, yes. I'm unhappy.' He admitted, standing up and walking towards the door. 'And yes, being the only out gay kid at this school gets me down.' He turned back to Mr Schuester, who sat behind the desk watching Kurt leave.

'But most of all,' Kurt sighed, 'I'm not challenged in the least here.'

With that, he turned away from the choir coach and walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kurt sat in the choir room, surrounded by the rest of the boys.<p>

Mr Schuester was talking about the Boys Vs. Girls tournament, and Kurt, for some reason, felt it important to listen this time.

'Boys, you are now doing songs traditionally sung by girl's groups.' Kurt sat up straight in his chair, his face lit up.

_Finally! A challenge._

A million possible song options flooded into Kurt's head, and he excitedly began to mentally plan out outfits. As Mr Schuester finished talking, he leaned forward to Puck and Artie.

'Don't worry gentlemen, I have this one under control.' He smiled.

* * *

><p>The pointer that Kurt was using to direct the rest of the New Directions boys through his outfits tapped sharply on the display board.<p>

He pointed to a picture of himself, adorned in a feather headdress, and various cuttings from his favourite fashion magazines.

He'd managed to find the perfect outfits for the perfect song, and of course, he _had _to sing lead.

He'd used all of his knowledge of both fashion and music to piece together a winning show, that would surely win them the competition.

As he strolled about the front of the classroom they were using to meet in, Artie looked to the others.

'Isn't this lesson about opposites?' He said, then looked up to Kurt. 'I mean, you in a sequin gown and a feather boa is exactly what you'd expect.'

Kurt smiled. 'Okay, who said anything about a gown?'

From his crouched position at the front, Puck interrupted, as he walked towards the back of the room. 'Uh dude, why don't you make yourself useful and go put some rat-poison in them old folks' jello, or visit the garglers?'

Kurt got a little irritated. '_The Warblers_.' He corrected him.

'Whatever.' Puck said, sitting down at a back desk. 'See what they're up to. And you can wear all the feathers you want. You'll blend right in.' He said, throwing a football to Finn.

Kurt stood at the front, pointer held close, unsure whether to shout at them all for dismissing him so easily, or to cry because his chance to finally shine was being thwarted.

'Fine.' He said after a few seconds, swiping his display board off of the stand and charging out of the room.

* * *

><p>Students bustled all around Kurt as he made his way down a grand spiral staircase. After a rather rude rejection from Puck and the rest of the boys, he had taken their advice and decided to take a trip to Dalton Academy—an hour and a half drive across town to do a little spying on 'the enemy'.<p>

_Is something going on?_ Kurt took off his sunglasses and pulled his bag closer to his side, then decided to ask somebody what was happening.

He picked out the most sane looking person to ask—a boy with curly black hair that had been thickly gelled so it stayed neat upon his head, his uniform was tidy, and he had some form of authority around him.

As the boy passed him on the stairs, he decided to ask before he walked away, to whatever major event must have been happening.

'E-excuse me.' He said, reaching out to tap the boy's shoulder but just missing. The boy turned around anyway.

He looked Kurt up and down, seeming as though he hadn't been concentrating when called upon.

'Can I ask you a question—I'm new here?' Kurt said quickly, trying not to give himself away.

The boy looked at him again, hazel eyes studying his stature. 'My name is Blaine.' He said, and reached out a hand.

Kurt didn't really know what to say, but shook Blaine's hand. 'Kurt.' He smiled, certain that this boy—who's eyes seemed to see right through him—would figure out that he wasn't a new kid at all.

People rushed past them and Blaine looked at them. Kurt could tell he needed to be somewhere.

'So what exactly's going on?' He asked, just wanting to know the cause of all the commotion.

Blaine grinned at him. 'The Warblers. Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. It tends to shut the school down for a while.' Blaine watched the crowds as they moved down the corridor.

'So wait, the Glee club here is kind of cool?' Kurt asked. This place couldn't be real? Glee club was cool and there were no slushie machines. He was definitely dreaming.

'The Warblers are like.. rock-stars.' Blaine enthused.

_As compared to New Directions, we're at the bottom of the pile._

'Come on, I know a shortcut.' Blaine took Kurt's hand and pulled him out of the crowds and down another corridor, before he even had the time to say anything.

He turned around a corner and dragged him into a deserted hallway. It was decorated with some of the finest yet most expensive furniture Kurt had ever seen.

Blaine took large strides as he led the way, still holding onto Kurt's hand tightly. Kurt had to run to keep up.

As he looked around the stretch of hall and marvelled at the interior design, Blaine turned his head to look at him. He smiled when he saw Kurt's excited face.

They soon reached a busy room, full of Dalton students all gathering around a group of other students in the centre.

Blaine turned to face Kurt, as they stood in the doorway.

'Ooh, I stick out like a sore thumb.' Kurt breathed, taking it all in one moment at a time. There were people moving tables and chairs out of the way, and more students entering through multiple doors.

Blaine laughed slightly. 'Then next time don't forget your jacket, new kid.' He pulled down Kurt's collar a little, smoothing it out with his thumb. 'You'll fit right in.' He said, with an all-knowing smile that Kurt was sure could solve all the world's problems.

_Did he just wink at me, or did I imagine that?_

Blaine dumped his bag on a table to the right and looked back to Kurt. The group of students in the centre started to produce a tune. Kurt recognised it straight away.

'Now, if you'll excuse me.' Blaine turned and walked towards the group, who were now starting to take their places. He stood at the front, right in the centre, and started to sing.

_Before you met me,_

_I was alright._

_But things were kind of heavy._

_You brought me to life._

He looked around the room at all the students, before his eyes settled on Kurt.

_Now every February,_

_You'll be my valentine. Valentine._

Kurt stood in the doorway, bracing himself on his bag-strap. His insides turned to mush at the sound of Blaine's voice. And the rest of the Warblers. Not only were they good, they were enjoying it, and so was everybody else.

It was the appreciation the New Directions had never had.

_Let's go all the way tonight,_

_No regrets._

_Just love._

As the Warblers began to click their fingers and subtly—in their own way—began to dance, and the rest of the room soon followed.

_We can dance until we die._

Blaine looked away from his Warbler friends and back to Kurt, focusing on his blue-grey eyes.

_You and I,_

_We'll be young forever._

Kurt was captured in this performance—more so in Blaine than the rest of the Warblers—and he wondered if being invited to an impromptu performance counted as spying.

_You make me feel like I'm living a,_

_Teenage dream._

_The way you turn me on._

Everyone in the room was dancing and joining in with the Warblers. Blaine's eyes were still locked on Kurt's.

_I can't sleep._

_Let's run away and don't ever look back._

_Don't ever look back._

Kurt started a battle with himself in his mind. _Is he singing to me? Oh gosh Kurt pull yourself together you've known him for five minutes._ He decided that Blaine probably wasn't singing to him—it was just another performance.

_Let's go all the way tonight._

_No regrets._

_Just love._

_We can dance until we die._

_You and I,_

_We'll be young forever._

Blaine looked so at home with all of the Warblers behind him. He had a sense of charisma that made everyone in the room feel comfortable and be able to enjoy themselves.

Blaine pointed right at Kurt as he launched into the next chorus.

_You make me feel like I'm living a,_

_Teenage dream._

_The way you turn me on._

_I can't sleep._

_Let's run away and don't ever look back._

_Don't ever look back._

Kurt looked around the room—_everybody _was joining in in some way, and he felt a sense of unity in the room.

_I might get your heart racing,_

_In my skin-tight jeans._

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

Kurt blushed and looked away from Blaine, to stop himself from imagining his new friend in actual skin-tight jeans.

The Warblers went quiet as they prepared to jump into the next chorus, humming out the tune ever so quietly and slowly building up to a louder and higher note.

Kurt took a few moments to watch how they all worked together as a team. He noticed that they were all in perfect sync. It wasn't like New Directions, where if somebody didn't pull their weight, it was fine because somebody else would pick it up, the Warblers worked as a unit.

_Yeaaah!_

_You make me feel like I'm living a,_

_Teenage dream_

Kurt couldn't help but grin like a maniac as Blaine sang his heart out.

_The way you turn me on._

_I can't sleep._

_Let's run away and don't ever look back._

_Don't ever look back._

_My heart stops when you look at me._

_Just one touch now baby I believe._

_This is real._

_Let's take a chance and don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back._

Kurt started moving along with the music, as Blaine's eyes found him again.

_I might get your heart racing,_

_In my skin-tight jeans._

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

_Let you put your hands on me,_

_In my skin-tight jeans._

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

The room erupted as the students applauded the Warblers, and Kurt joined in. Blaine grinned at Kurt—his eyes still fixed on Kurt's own—who was glad the song was over for two reasons. One, he could now stop worrying about how good they were and how they were going to thrash New Directions at sectionals. And two, he needed to stop imagining Blaine in skin-tight jeans.

* * *

><p>Blaine slid a coffee cup across the table at Kurt. He sat facing three of the Warblers, Blaine in the middle and directly in front of him, and one on each side of him.<p>

'Latte?' Blaine offered, handing him the cup.

'Thankyou.' Kurt breathed, trying to avoid the confrontation that was inevitably going to happen next, as he was sure they had figured out he was a spy.

'This is Wes—and David.' Blaine said, introducing the other two Warblers.

Wes, who sat on Blaine's right, studied Kurt carefully. He had a smile on his face as he looked Kurt up and down, trying to figure out 'the new kid'.

David sat on Blaine's left. He had kind eyes and a big smile, and Kurt could tell that he was in some form of power.

'It's very civilised of you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying.' Kurt said, trying to laugh but feeling it catch in his throat, his voice coming out as a whisper.

'We are not going to beat you up.' Wes assured him.

Blaine took a sip of coffee as David laughed. 'You were such a terrible spy, we thought it was sort of—endearing.'

Blaine then jumped in. 'Which made me think that spying on us wasn't really the reason you came.' His warm eyes looked into Kurt's, that all-knowing smile once again on his face.

Kurt's mouth hung open. _This guy is a mind-reader. _He smiled and tried to laugh again.

'Can I ask you guys a question?' He surveyed them as he waited for an answer.

Three pairs of eyes looked back at him, and Blaine seemed to sort of nod.

'A—are you guys all gay?' Kurt said, feeling stupid the moment the words had left his lips.

The three Warblers laughed, Blaine's a weird kind of chuckle, Wes' a form of exhaling and David's just a simple laugh.

Kurt felt his cheeks going red as they laughed. He didn't think his question was _that _stupid.

'Uh, uh, no.' Blaine laughed, eyes on the table. He looked back to Kurt. 'I mean, _I am_, but these two have girlfriends.' He pointed to Wes and David and they smiled at Kurt.

Embarrassed and slightly flustered, Kurt took a sip of coffee.

'This is not a gay school,' David explained, 'We just have a zero-tolerance harassment policy.' Blaine nodded. 'Everybody gets treated the same, no matter what they are. It's pretty simple' Wes added lightly.

Kurt felt a little overwhelmed. This school couldn't be real. It was everything he wanted. Safety, happiness within his group, _a challenge_. He couldn't respond, he just stared into space as tears silently filled his eyes.

Blaine looked at him curiously, then looked to Wes and David.

'Would you guys excuse us?' The pair looked at each other, then at Kurt, and stood up. 'Take it easy Kurt.' Wes said kindly. They left together, looking from Kurt to Blaine as they went.

Kurt held onto his coffee cup tightly as he inhaled, trying to fight back the tears he really didn't want to fall.

'I take it you're having trouble at school?' Blaine said, suddenly sounding very like a counsellor rather than another boy.

Kurt fell to pieces inside.

'I'm the only person out of the closet at my school.' He choked back a lump in his throat that was stopping him from speaking. 'And I-I tried to stay strong about it, but—there's this Neanderthal who's made it his mission to make my life a living hell.'

Blaine listened silently.

'And nobody seems to notice.' Kurt whispered, feeling the tears burning at his cheeks.

Blaine thought for a moment. _You could tell him, Blaine. You could tell him to do what you never had the courage to do._

'I know how you feel.' He said.

'I got taunted at my old school, and it really—pissed me off.' He exhaled loudly, twiddling his thumbs as he spoke.

'I even complained about it to the faculty. And, they were sympathetic and all, but you could just tell that _nobody really cared_.'

Kurt listened to Blaine's story, wondering how it was the one boy he picked out of the crowd who's story was so like his own.

'It was like—_Hey, if you're gay, your life's just gonna be miserable. Sorry. Nothing we can do about it_.'

Kurt looked away from Blaine and tried to fathom out what he was actually doing, sitting opposite this rather attractive—although he wouldn't admit it to himself—gay singer who was giving him advice.

'So I left.' Blaine sighed. He looked around at the room they were sitting in, Kurt presumed it was classed as a fancy canteen.

'I came here. Simple as that.' Kurt could see pain in Blaine's eyes, pain you would only know if you had experienced it yourself. He stared at the floor again, wanting to break down there and then.

'So you have two options.' Blaine's voice brought Kurt back to Earth. 'I mean—I'd love to tell you to just come enrol here, but tuition at Dalton's sort of steep and I know that's not an option for everybody.'

Kurt watched and listened carefully.

'Or, you can refuse to be the victim.' Blaine had leaned forward in his chair, drawing Kurt in.

'Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt. And you have a chance right now to teach him.'

Kurt thought about it. 'How?' He asked.

'Confront him. Call him out.' Blaine said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world, and suddenly, to Kurt, it was.

'I ran, Kurt.' The way Blaine kept using Kurt's name gave him shivers. 'I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away. That is something that I really, _really _regret.'

Kurt saw a whole different side to Blaine in that moment, and he decided there and then he was going to stand up to Karofsky, whatever it took him.

* * *

><p>The Glee choir room came to life as the girls began their Girls Vs. Boys performance of Start Me UpLiving On A Prayer.

Kurt sat in-between Sam and Puck, who were both enthralled in watching the girls dance more than the actual music.

Kurt was taking the time to appreciate the way they had mashed two songs together. He also was a major fan of their wardrobe, and considered asking Rachel to help him make his own ensemble like that.

As he watched his best friend take the limelight with a solo, his phone began to buzz in his pocket.

He took it out and checked what the alert was.

'Courage.' It read. It was from Blaine.

Kurt smiled, instantly feeling confident, a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. The fact that somewhere about 80 miles away, a boy in a private school called Dalton Academy had taken the time to think about him and text him, it made Kurt's heart flutter a little.

* * *

><p>'Courage - - - Blaine' Kurt's phone read. He smiled at it as he walked down the corridor, unaware of where he was going or what he was meant to be doing, only focusing on the text that gave him exactly what he needed—courage.<p>

Out of nowhere, Karofsky slapped the phone out of his hand and to the floor, then pushed Kurt across the hall and into the lockers.

A girl standing a few feet away stared open-mouthed at the scene.

Karofsky didn't even stop that time, just carried on walking, turning back to look at Kurt's horrified expression.

Kurt looked around for a place to crawl into so he could die, but the sight of his phone on the floor made him realise that now was the time to confront Karofsky.

_Courage Kurt. You've got some, now use it._

'Hey!' He shouted, running after the jock and diving into the locker room.

'I am talking to you!' He shouted again from the doorway.

Karofsky was taking trainers out of his locker. 'The girls locker room is next door.'

Kurt ran up to him. 'What is your problem?'

'Excuse me?'

'What are you so scared of?' Kurt demanded.

'Besides you _sneaking in here _to peak at my junk.' He said, turning away from the shaking figure.

'Oh yeah, every straight guy's nightmare—that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you! Well guess what ham-hawk—_you're not my type_.'

Kurt unleashed a whole year's worth of hatred and bitterness.

'That right?' Karofsky said, not even bothered by Kurt's rage.

'Yeah. I don't go for chubby boys who sweat too much and are gonna be bald by the time they're thirty.' Kurt said, once again thanking his quick wit.

Karofsky clenched a fist. 'Do not push me Hummel.'

Kurt looked from Karofsky's eyes to his fist and back again. 'You gonna hit me? Do it.'

Karofsky slammed his other fist on one of the lockers, making Kurt wince away from the noise.

'Don't push me!' Karofsky roared.

'Hit me cause it's not gonna change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me any more than I can punch the ignoramus out of you.'

'GET OUT MY FACE!' Karofsky's voice had reached breaking point, as had his temper. But then again, so had Kurt's.

'You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!'

Karofsky put his right hand on Kurt's cheek and kissed him. Kurt's inside's screamed. His whole brain cursed at him, but he couldn't move his fists, he couldn't kick out, he couldn't do anything.

When Karofsky finally pulled away, Kurt looked at him, eyes wide, horrified. Realisation washed over his face and he saw Karofsky lean in again.

He pushed his shoulders away and pulled a hand to his face, biting his nail, the only thing he could do. He stared at the boy for a moment, what felt like an eternity, but was really only a few seconds.

In frustration, Karofsky slammed his fists on one of the lockers and stormed out of the room, leaving Kurt to process what had just happened.

He was horrified, hundreds of different emotions all at once. He had stood up and discovered the awful truth. And he felt sicker than ever.

He ran a finger over his lips—they felt tainted. He could only think of one thing to do.

* * *

><p>'Thanks again for coming.' Kurt breathed, thanking Blaine for the umpteenth time.<p>

Blaine had made the hour and a half journey over after Kurt had rang him in hysterics. For reasons Kurt didn't fully understand yet, Blaine was skipping classes for him.

'Don't worry about it, just let me do the talking.' Blaine assured him.

They walked up the concrete steps and rounded the corner and up another short flight. It was here where they found Karofsky.

'There he is.' Kurt curled up inside himself.

'I got your back.' Blaine said, and Kurt followed him up the stairs.

'Excuse me.' Blaine said confidently, as Karofsky unknowingly approached the pair. He looked down at them. He looked from Blaine to Kurt, then back to Blaine.

'Hey lady boys. This your boyfriend Kurt?' He said to Kurt, who simply stared at him.

'Kurt and I would like to talk to you.' Blaine spoke as if nothing was wrong, he kept his head held high and showed no signs of either fear or confrontation. As he looked across at Kurt—who was staring up at Karofsky—he realised how bad this whole situation actually was.

'I gotta go to class.' Karofsky pushed Kurt's shoulder and walked down the stairs.

'Kurt told me what you did.' Blaine said, trying to keep his voice unthreatening but at the same time authoritive.

Karofsky stopped at the bottom step and turned back around. He wanted nothing more than to run away, but running away from two gay guys would dent his reputation, so he decided against it.

'Oh yeah?' He shrugged. 'What's that?' He put his hands in his pockets.

Blaine looked at Kurt, whose eyes were already looking a little watery.

'You kissed me.' He said, suppressing a sniffle.

Karofsky looked around quickly, afraid that somebody would overhear the whole conversation.

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

Kurt sniffed and looked to Blaine, who was prepared for anything.

'It seems like you might be a little confused. And that's totally normal.' Karofsky turned away from them and started to walk down the next set of steps, however Blaine followed him, Kurt walking closely behind him.

'This is a very hard thing to come to terms with and you should just know that you're not alone.'

Karofsky's temper flared. Of course he was alone. Nobody knew what it was like to be him, nobody. Not even Kurt, and definitely not Blaine.

Finally running out of things to say, he charged back up the stairs and grabbed Blaine's blazer collar, forcing him back into a metal gate.

'Do not mess with me.' He snarled, slamming Blaine into the bars of the gate. Blaine held his hands up, showing he was not going to fight back.

Kurt dove forward.

'You have got to stop this!' He cried, using all of his force to push Karofsky off of Blaine and towards the steps. Karofsky looked from Kurt to Blaine, and realised that there was no way he could do or say anything to either of them while the other was around.

He turned and quickly hurried down the steps, not looking back, until he was out of sight of both of them.

'Well he's not coming out anytime soon.' Blaine said, brushing himself off.

Kurt exhaled loudly, tears stinging his eyes. He sat down on one of the steps and drew his knees in.

Blaine looked down at him, confused.

'What's going on? Why are you so upset?' He asked softly, sitting down next to Kurt and scooting close to him.

Kurt breathed heavily, sniffling and holding back the tears again.

'Because up until yesterday I had never been kissed.' He smiled at the stupidity of it. 'Or at least, when it counted.' He added, reminding himself of the Brittany incident.

Blaine bit his bottom lip, drawing it into his mouth, realising why this was such a big deal. He wanted to scoop Kurt up and tell him everything was going to be okay, but he knew from his own experiences that there was never any guarantee of that.

'Come on,' he said, nudging Kurt with his elbow. 'I'll buy you lunch.' He stood over Kurt, who looked up at him with sad eyes. Blaine's own warm features gazed down at him, and he picked up his bag and followed him down the steps.

He looked at Blaine as he walked behind him, the back of his head, the way he walked with his head high and how comfortable he seemed in his own skin. If Blaine was anything to Kurt right now, he was not only a friend, but he was a mentor.

* * *

><p>'Courage'<p>

Kurt had created a collage of letters put together to read the word 'Courage' on the inside of his locker door. He'd taken the letters out of all his favourite magazines, and above that, he had a framed picture of Blaine.

He smiled at the picture, and breathed lightly, reminding himself that courage was all he needed.

As he looked at the collage underneath, Karofsky pushed him into the locker. He fell against his hand but knocked his chin slightly, and then fell to the floor.

Karofsky just gave him the look that said 'I have the power to destroy you and you are nothing' and he shrunk.

Students walked past Kurt—all trying to get to class or whatever other unimportant things they had planned—as he pulled his knees up to his chest.

He watched countless feet walk past him and tried to stay calm.

_I know it's painful Kurt, just have courage. Listen to Blaine and have some courage. Please, it's going to get better. Somehow._

* * *

><p>After many vigorous practice performances, the boys were ready to perform their Boys Vs Girls mash-up of Stop! In The Name Of LoveFree Your Mind.

Apparently, something had been going on between Coach Beiste and a few of the boys—and Tina too—and this performance was meant to be an apology.

Henceforth, Kurt had not been given a solo.

However, he put his heart and soul into the performance, and by the end of it, Coach Beiste seemed to have forgiven the Glee club for whatever it was they had done, because all the offenders had a group hug.

All Kurt could think about was Karofsky. And Blaine. The two seemed to be connected now.

As he adjusted his bow-tie, Kurt thought about how wonderful life must be at Dalton Academy, the classes, the Warblers, Blaine.

_Blaine._

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, I know I really should be writing my other stories right now but I got distracted by the beauty that is Klaine and yeah, this happened.<strong>

**Right, so, I'mma explain. Really, this is all my interpretations of the scenes from the show. It follows Kurt and Blaine's story from Never Been Kissed and only uses scenes from the episodes.**

**I'm a review-fairy, I need them to breathe. And everytime I get a review, RIB write more Klaine scenes.**

**Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN GLEE. At all. I never have done and I never will do. If I did, it'd be canon that Blaine is petrified of spiders. **

**I hope you enjoy :)**


	2. The Substitute

Kurt dawdled slowly behind the queue of students waiting for lunch. Mercedes was behind him, and they both held red trays, wondering what lunch for today would be.

Things had been troubling Kurt for a long time now—the situation with Karofsky had only gotten worse and the only person he could talk to about it lived an hour and a half away.

_Even Mercedes wouldn't understand_.

'I am shaking, and it's either from low blood sugar or rage.' He stated. 'I knew it was only a matter of time before Rachel tried to take over the Glee club.'

Mercedes pulled a face.

Rachel had taken full advantage of Mr Schuester's absence to turn all attention on—what they were constantly reminded was—_her solo_ for Sectionals. She had them all thinking about what songs would sound best with her wide range of vocal notes.

This had pushed Santana over the edge, and she threatened to go all 'Lima Heights Adjacent' on Rachel, not for the first time. Rachel had screamed. Kurt just laughed.

'You'll forget all about it tonight at bowling.' Mercedes assured him, as they piled their plates with food.

'I can't.' Kurt said, observing the mediocre selection. 'Blaine asked me to hang out.'

Mercedes seemed upset. 'But we've been looking forward to it all week.'

Kurt couldn't even turn around to face her. He'd felt distant from everybody lately, including his best friend, and he just needed somebody to talk to, somebody who he could talk to about all the things _he _enjoyed.

'Wait, are you two going out, because, I think you need to come clean.' She said, following him round the cafeteria.

'What—no. I'm not another Rachel/Jessie traitor scenario to overcome. _Please Mercedes_, mum's the word.' Kurt replied, concentrating a little too hardly on which salad to pick.

'We'd be happy for you.' Mercedes said, sensing there was something Kurt wasn't telling her. 'I mean we know how lonely you've been.'

'We just hang out, nothing about Glee club even comes up.' Kurt assured her, looking over the chips and deciding against them. He liked his chats with Blaine, usually they talked about everything _but_ Glee club. The only time it had ever been different was when Kurt had complained about New Directions' recent lack of creativity, and Blaine had suggested they cover a more recent song.

'It's just nice to have someone to talk to.' Kurt sighed, taking a firm hold of his tray and walking to another serving table.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Mercedes asked, following him.

'It means _someone like me_.' Kurt said. 'But I promise to make it up to you.'

Behind him, Mercedes' face looked concerned.

'We'll hang out Friday night.' Kurt promised.

Across the cafeteria, the kitchen staff had just finished making a batch of tater-tots, and Mercedes eyed them up.

Beaming, she made her way over and shooed one of the football players out of the way.

'_Excuuuse you_.' Kurt followed her and stood next to her as she smiled at the lunch-lady.

'Ooh, couple more.' Mercedes said, and the lunch-lady added a few more tots to the already larger than normal portion. Kurt watched carefully.

'Thanks.' Mercedes smiled. Kurt looked down at the tots in disgust. He had never understood the appeal of such greasy little balls of deep-fried potato.

'So, what are we gonna do about Glee club while Mr Schue is sick?' Mercedes looked up at Kurt and he thought for a moment.

'I have an idea.' He smiled, hand on hip. 'Have you met the new Spanish teacher?'

* * *

><p>Kurt knocked softly on the door to the Spanish room. The teacher was walking around the room, babbling in Spanish about Lindsay Lohan.<p>

'Excuse me, Miss Holliday? A word?' He said, walking a few steps into the classroom.

She smiled at him and turned to the class, then told them to do something about Lindsay Lohan and rehabilitation—Kurt didn't quite catch it, he had always been better at French than at Spanish.

'Can I help you with something?' Miss Holliday asked—although she asked in Spanish, it was one of the few phrases Kurt actually understood.

'I understand that you are subbing for Mr Schuester's Spanish class, and I was wondering if you might not want to take over his Glee club duties as well?' He asked.

She looked at him carefully.

'What makes you think I know the first thing about Glee club?' She questioned him, and he smiled.

'You subbed for my English class last week and you were _extraordinary_.' Kurt laughed, recalling the performance of Conjunction Junction.

'Ah Miss Holliday—we are floundering. Would you please take over Glee club?' Kurt tried to hide his enthusiasm but his voice came out all high and adorable—he always hated it when it did that, but sometimes, maybe times like these, it was useful.

Miss Holliday smiled coyly. 'I thought you'd never ask.'

Kurt jumped a little in excitement and she laughed slightly. Snapping his fingers, he beamed at her.

'Muchas gracias!'

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into the choir room, eagerly awaiting what Miss Holliday would have them do for their week's assignment.<p>

He waltzed in, head high, a smile on his face—it had been the first day he hadn't bumped into Karofsky.

He heard Miss Holliday talking some kind of Spanish to the Glee club, but as he walked, he felt the floor slip from underneath him, and with a squeak he landed with a thud.

Pulling himself up, he gracefully stood by Finn, figuring out that Puck must have buttered the floor for Miss Holliday's arrival.

She asked their names, and then he realised that they had all switched names to try and confuse her. Their immaturity so close to Sectionals never ceased to amaze him.

'I'm not your average, run-of-the-mill substitute teacher. I want you guys to do _things that you wanna do_.' Miss Holliday spoke.

Kurt knew that calling her in to take Rachel's place was a great idea.

As always, Rachel had to ruin the fun.

'We can't just goof off all day, _we have to write a setlist—for Sectionals_.'

Miss Holliday stopped. 'You're right. What songs would _you_ like to do?'

The New Directions went silent. Nobody knew any songs off the top of their head, nobody had been thinking about the setlist, they had been relying on Mr Schue to do that for them.

'Ooh, don't get asked that question much, do we?' She said.

Kurt took his chance.

'Miss Holliday's right. Mr Schuester's setlist sometimes looks like he hasn't listened to the radio since the eighties.' He walked towards the seats as he said it.

'He never listens to what I have to say.' Puck admitted.

They all knew what he meant—Puck had suggested Cee Lo Green's new song Forget You and Mr Schuester had dismissed the idea, encouraging them instead to find a Journey song they hadn't covered yet.

'Cee Lo! That's what I'm talking about.' Miss Holliday snapped her fingers.

'Oh, okay, what would you know about Cee Lo, cause you're like forty.' Santana quipped.

'Top 40 sweet-cheeks.' Miss Holliday's comebacks were almost as good as Kurt's.

'Hit it!' She said, and the band that helped the Glee club to practise kicked in with the intro to Forget You.

_I see you driving round town with the guy I love,_

_And I'm like,_

_Forget you._

Brittany and Santana came in with some back-up vocals, as Miss Holliday grabbed a tambourine and started to play it.

_I guess the change in my pocket just wasn't enough,_

_And I'm like,_

_Forget you._

As their new choir teacher danced at the front with Finn and Puck, Kurt sat at the back and danced along too.

_Now I'm sorry,_

_I can't afford a Ferrari._

_But that don't mean I can't get you there._

_I guess she's an X-Box and I'm more Atari._

_But the way you play your game ain't fair._

She pointed at Kurt and beckoned for him to join her at the front, and he ran down from his seat next to Mike and joined her.

_I pity the fool who falls in love with you._

_He's a goldigger._

_Just thought you should know._

_I got some news for you._

_Yeah, go run and tell your little girlfriend._

Kurt danced around the piano and she jumped up to sit on it.

_I see you driving round town with the guy I love,_

_And I'm like,_

_Forget you._

_I guess the change in my pocket just wasn't enough._

_And I'm like,_

_Forget you and forget him too._

As Rachel sat at the back, refusing to join in, Kurt took Miss Holliday's hand and she jumped down from the piano. Then he resumed his dancing.

_Said if I was richer,_

_I'd still be with you._

_Ain't that some shh._

_Although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best._

_With a—forget you!_

Mercedes and Artie then took over to sing the next bit.

_Now baby baby baby why'd you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?_

_I tried to tell my mama but she told me this is one for your dad._

_Yes she did, yes she did._

Kurt fell on Rachel playfully, resting his head on her shoulder, but she pushed him off. Kurt carried on enjoying himself anyway.

_And I was like why?_

_Why? Why baby?_

_I love you! I still do!_

He left Rachel on her own and joined the rest of the Glee club as they danced with Miss Holliday.

_I see you driving round town with the guy I love,_

_And I'm like,_

_Forget you._

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough,_

_And I'm like,_

_Forget you and forget him too._

Kurt danced with Santana and he couldn't stop himself smiling as the whole room came to life with the music.

_Said if I was richer I'd still be with you._

_Well ain't that some shh._

_Although there's pains in my chest I still wish you the best,_

_With a—forget you!_

The song finished and everyone whooped and applauded Miss Holliday. She beamed at them all, and Kurt felt that finally something good was happening to the Glee club.

* * *

><p>'Oh, we have to get there early on Friday—it's late night for little people, and they'll buy up all the small shoes if they get there first.' Mercedes said to Kurt, as they waited in line for lunch.<p>

Kurt momentarily panicked. _You forgot all about Friday, well done Kurt, you're going to let her down again._

'Oh, I totally forgot, Greg Evigan is starring in Rent at the Community Playhouse and Blaine got us tickets.' Kurt tried to soften the news, knowing that this wasn't the first time he had let Mercedes down since Blaine, and it wasn't going to be the last. And he hated himself for it.

'Us as in, all of us?' Mercedes looked at him, but Kurt was too busy thinking about Blaine's eyes and had started to smile.

'I think he could only score two...' Kurt said, a guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Santana suddenly appeared behind one of the lunch-ladies. She grabbed a tray-full of tater-tots and took them away. All around them, cheerleaders were taking all the tots they could find and throwing them in the trash.

'Where do you think you're going with those?' Mercedes attitude kicked in.

'Principal Sue banned the tots.' Santana answered, Brittany stood behind her with another tray-full.

'She can't do that!' Tater-tots were sacred to Mercedes. Santana looked to Brittany.

'They look like deep-fried deer poop.' Brittany said quietly. 'Take it up with Principal Sue.' Santana added, then threw her tray-full of tots into a nearby trash-can.

Kurt watched Mercedes as she breathed heavily.

He started to speak but she held a hand up to silence him.

* * *

><p>The bell rang as Kurt took a seat opposite Mercedes in the cafeteria. She looked at her food in disgust.<p>

'Look at this _crap_. Foam fish-sticks? Principal Sylvester is only serving pre-digested food now—to give us more energy. I mean, do I look like a damn baby bird?'

'Don't fret your culinary disappointments, I come bearing gifts.' Kurt smiled, little dimples in his cheeks.

'You brought tots?' Mercedes' eyes went wide.

'Better. I've set you up on a date.' She scowled, but Kurt carried on. 'I get it, my new budding friendship with Blaine is making you feel left out and jealous—'

Mercedes interrupted him. 'Who's the guy?'

Kurt gestured across the room. 'Anthony Rashard.' Mercedes turned around to look at him and he flashed her a smile, and blushing, she waved back.

'Why him?' She asked Kurt sharply.

'N-no reason.' Kurt smiled.

'Oh, so it has nothing to do with the fact that he's one of the five black guys at this school?'

Mercedes could see right through Kurt—it was one of the problems of them being such close friends.

'A—no, he is a wide receiver among the football team, he is _very _good-looking—and he is a member of the Black Student Union..'

'Any non-black activities?' _You've done it now Kurt, congratulations._

'I don't know, my Google search was a little..' He pulled a finger to his mouth and bit the nail to stop himself from talking.

'I can't take this anymore.' Mercedes held up her hands and then took out a pad.

'Mercedes trust me—love is just around the corner—' Kurt's voice trailed off as Karofsky walked past.

'Sup, homo?' He snarled, winking at Kurt, eyes burning into his. Kurt froze with fear and hatred and countless other emotions and lost track of what he was talking about.

'That's not what I'm talking about.' Mercedes mumbled—she hadn't seen or heard Karofsky's sly comment. She wrote something on the giant pad she held and then stood up on her chair and held it up.

'TOTS', it read. Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose.

Students stood up all around him, and Mercedes looked at them.

'TOTS!' A girl behind him roared, and he jumped out of his skin.

'OhmyGod!' He looked around and tried to act like he had nothing to do with any of it, which he didn't.

The cafeteria was full of angry students chanting 'TOTS TOTS TOTS' over and over again and Kurt just slouched down in his chair and splayed a hand across his face.

* * *

><p>'I'm just saying that drunk people who get married to someone they met an hour ago by an Elvis impersonator—I mean that's a bigger insult to marriage than two gay guys getting married.'<p>

Kurt argued his point, thankful to be talking about something other than Glee club for once. His talks with Blaine were rare, the 80 miles between them often meant they only saw each other once a week, maybe twice at most.

'Totally, it's like.. If marriage is so sacred, they should just outlaw divorce.' Blaine sat to his left, fully outfitted in his Dalton uniform—he had travelled straight over to Lima after classes had finished.

'Right! Right.' Kurt agreed, and he couldn't stop himself from grinning like an idiot.

Blaine looked across the table at Mercedes, who sipped on her drink mindlessly.

'What do you think Mercedes?' He asked her kindly, trying to include her in the conversation. She was Kurt's best-friend and he wanted to get to know her and not leave her out. If she was important to Kurt, she was important to him.

'Uhhh, about uh, Don't Ask Don't Tell?' She had struggled to follow the conversation since the moment they sat down.

'Oh no, we're on Prob 8 now.' Kurt corrected her, and her face fell a little.

'Totally for it!' She tried to be enthusiastic, but Kurt corrected her again. 'Against it.'

'_Right_.. I'm sorry I kinda just blanked out.' Mercedes apologised. Kurt still couldn't stop smiling in the presence of Blaine.

'No, don't apologise,' Blaine reached over and patted Mercedes' hand, 'We should talk about stuff that you're interested in too.'

Mercedes grinned and Kurt clapped his hands together.

'I know, let's play a game!' Kurt suggested, and Mercedes could see what was coming.

Blaine looked at her and then looked at Kurt—he could see what was happening, and decided to make a mental note—_talk to Kurt about this later_.

'Okay, on the count of three, name your favourite 2010 Vogue cover.' Kurt said excitedly.

'Ready? One, two, three—' At the same time Kurt and Blaine both shouted out the same answer. 'MARION COTILLARD!' and Blaine laughed. 'OhmyGod stop it! She's amazing!' He enthused.

Kurt agreed and they both looked across at Mercedes, who was staring at them, eyes wide, mouth open.

'Mercedes? Mercedes?' Kurt asked, a little concerned. Both he and Blaine looked at her, wondering why she had stopped talking or responding to either of them.

She smiled and shrugged.

'I was just talking about the Buck Eyes, I'm a college football fan. I—I like sports too you know.' Blaine smiled.

'Oh, way to break the stereotype.' Kurt grinned, and held up a tiny porcelain hand. Blaine high-fived him and they laughed.

A waitress walked past and Mercedes stopped her. 'Excuse me? I know it's not on your menu but I was wondering if you guys had—'

The waitress cut her off. 'You want some tots.' She finished Mercedes sentence, smiling at the group of three. 'You kids must go to McKinley.' She smiled at them again, pulling out a notepad and writing down the order, then she walked away.

Mercedes beamed, finally happy to get some tots. Kurt looked at her.

'So what were we talking about?' She breathed happily.

'Has anyone read Patty LuPone's new book?' Kurt asked, looking expectantly at Blaine, who gave him a glassy look. Kurt's brow furrowed and he looked shocked.

'I'm kidding, _of course I have_.' He said, and Kurt hit his shoulder playfully.

'You scared me _so _much there!' He laughed.

Across the table, Mercedes sipped from her Coke, watching them with sad eyes.

* * *

><p>Blaine's face smiled down at Kurt from the little frame on the inside of his locker door, as he slid a few books in among the organised clutter.<p>

As the bell rang out, Kurt looked over to Mercedes—she was standing unusually close to her locker, and she seemed to be hiding something large in her bag.

She grinned at him. 'Look what I snuck in.', pulling out a brown paper bag and removing a large box. Kurt just watched, eyes full of curiosity.

'My heart was _racing_,' Mercedes said, as she held up a box full of tater-tots.

Kurt stooped down a little, checking to see if anyone around was watching. '_Are you out of your mind_? After what you did to Sue's Le Car—you're gonna end up in prison.'

'So,' Mercedes shrugged, 'You know what they have in prison..' She held up the box in her hand and beamed. '_Tots_.'

_Tell her Kurt, tell her how things aren't going to change. Tell her how she has to accept your new friendship with Blaine. You can't let her keep doing this._

'I'm not breaking it off with Blaine.' Kurt sighed, eyes looking at Mercedes sorrowfully. 'I _really _like him.'

Mercedes face fell.

'You are substituting food for love, Mercedes. And more importantly, you're substituting me for a boyfriend.'

She nodded, eyes flitting to the floor. She knew he was right.

'Look at me. Two weeks ago I thought there was _no way_ I'd ever find someone like Blaine,' Kurt glanced up to the portrait in his locker admiringly. 'And there he was! You will find somebody.'

'But until then, you just gotta take care of yourself.' Mercedes looked at Kurt—she resembled a lost puppy, just wanting to be found. 'And treat yourself with a little respect.'

'You're right.' She said quietly. 'I gotta go.' She smiled, then walked away.

'Where?' Kurt said.

'I'm gonna go talk to that Anthony kid—first time I saw him I thought he was kinda cute.' Mercedes said, putting the box of tots back in the bag. Kurt nodded slightly, Anthony was cute, straight, but cute.

'Maybe we have a shot.' Mercedes gave a little wave to Kurt and then turned and walked down the corridor.

Kurt smiled, watching her walk away, but in the back of his mind there was the worry that his best-friend would maybe never be okay with his and Blaine's closeness.

'Question for you.' A hand slammed down on Kurt's shoulder and wheeled him around. Karofsky looked down at him, glancing up and down the corridor to check if anybody was listening.

'You tell anyone else what happened?' Karofsky spoke through his teeth, keeping his voice low and quiet. 'How you—kissed me?'

_How dare he, how very dare he. Punch him Kurt. No, wait, violence never solves anything. You know that._

'_You kissed me _Karofsky.' Kurt corrected him, and Karofsky shushed him, nervously glancing over his shoulder every five seconds. 'And I understand how hard this is for you to deal with—_so no_, I haven't told anyone.'

He wasn't lying. The only other person who knew was Blaine, and he had been sworn to secrecy. Kurt knew Blaine wouldn't break a promise.

'Good,' Karofsky breathed, 'You keep it that way. Cause if you do—' He shifted just a few centimetres closer to Kurt, who stared at him, trying to keep calm.

'—_I'm gonna kill you_.'

Karofsky's words sent all the blood to Kurt's head. He felt every part of him go numb, as in his head he imagined the numerous ways that Karofsky could or would kill him. His stomach churned and his knees threatened to fail him. All he could do was look into Karofsky's eyes. Some kind of coldness in them told him that he wasn't joking.

Karofsky nodded a little, seeing the effect of his words on Kurt. He pushed past him and left him standing alone in the busy corridor.

Kurt couldn't even breathe.

* * *

><p>Upon Mr Schuester's return to school, the whole Glee club gathered in the choir room. He walked in to a round of applause, as everyone stood up to welcome him back.<p>

Kurt stood at the back, behind Mercedes and Tina. He clapped along with everyone but didn't whoop or cheer. He didn't have the energy.

As Mr Schuester talked about Sectionals and the un-written setlist, Kurt couldn't concentrate.

Mr Schue handed out sheet-music for Singing in The Rain, and as usually Kurt would be appalled at his ancient taste in music, he just stared blankly at the sheet, the sour taste of fear on his tongue.

He hadn't been able to live properly since Karofsky had forced himself into his life.

* * *

><p>At the end of the week, the Glee club performed a superbly-mashed up version of Singing in The Rain and Umbrella. Kurt found it to be suitable modern and yet classic at the same time.<p>

The dancing with actual umbrella's and lots of artificial rain also impressed him.

But in the back of his mind, there was always Karofsky's looming face, sneering at him, no matter how confident he felt, no matter how alone he was. He had started to jump at the tiniest noises, he couldn't sleep, and for the first time in his life, he was forgetting to moisturise. It was just those five words that scared the living daylights out of him. That, and the threat of 'The Fury' coming to pummel him.

_I'm going to kill you._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again. <strong>

**So, here it is, The Substitute. Next up is Furt. I—personally—can't wait to write it (:**

**I'm a review whore. They make me happy and make me want to write.**

**Plus, the more reviews I get, the more catlike and adorable Chris Colfer gets, if that's even possible XD**

**Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN GLEE—sadly. I don't. Not at all. Glee belongs to RIB and they are my masters and I worship the ground they walk on.**


End file.
